Moving On
by Lillian Thorn
Summary: What if Snape had lived in DH part 2? Now given a second chance at life, Snape will have to learn how to handle being a raven, a de-aged child, a time-traveler, and… being in love! Join Snape as he, Harry, and Amber deal with all of this and more. AU where everything is sent back a year, so Harry is 16 when he defeats Voldemort. Rated teen for later content. Snape x OC
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:**

 **I'm new to the Happy Potter fandom, so I apologize for any characters that are out-of-place. I will update whenever I can, and know that unlike other fanfiction writers, I will not cancel a story until it's finished. I got these ideas off other fanfiction writers, but I will not name them until I have every one of their names (I can't remember half of them). Everything is sent a year back in this. Therefore, Harry is 16 when he defeated Voldemort. My OC is named Lillian Thorn Potter (will be called Amber in the story), a girl who was "abandoned" by her parents and taken in by the Potters at age 3. She was 6 when Voldemort attacked and has a scar barely above her right eye. She is 21 in this story. I won't spoil her whole backstory, so just try to figure it out until I decide to tell the whole thing. Comment if you want to hear her description right away. Without anything else to talk about, welcome to my story!**


	2. Found

**What if Snape had lived in DH part 2? Now given a second chance at life, Snape will have to learn how to handle being a raven, a de-aged child, a time-traveler, and… being in love?! Join Snape as he, Harry, and Amber deal with all of this and more. Sorry this first one is short, they will eventually get longer. Enjoy!**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Yelling**

 **Chapter 1: Found**

? POV

Harry Potter and his friends had just left Snape's body. Now is my time to make a move. I walked closer to him and kneeled down next to him.

"You have saved the Boy-Who-Lived many times before; so now I will save you. You have a long journey ahead of you Severus Snape, use this chance wisely."

I held out my hands and whispered an old, ancient spell I had learned from my mother. His body started to glow slightly. When I could see again, I saw that instead of a body, there was a raven. Smiling, I picked him up, teleported to my room, put him in a cage, and covered him up. I wrote a note to Harry Potter saying something that I know the Dursley's will believe. Using a time spell, I went forward to when Harry Potter had just arrived home for the summer. Satisfied, I teleported to 4 Privet Drive. I set the cage down, rang the doorbell, and teleported away into the night.


	3. Where am I!

I would like to say now before anything may start that I don't care for any criticism anyone gives this story. I wanted to post this any share what I though should had happened to Snape. This was made for fun, so if you don't like it, don't bother to read it. Any constructive criticism however, is fully welcomed since this is my first time using Fanfiction. Thank you.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Snape's POV**_

"What happened?" I mumble to myself. All I can remember is being bitten by Nagini. I try to open my eyes, but I feel too tired and weak. The entire ground was moving beneath me. When it finally stopped, I heard a… doorbell? " _Why do I hear the sound of a doorbell; it sounds so close too"_. The ground started to move again, _"This is not helping my headache."_ I thought.

"Hello? Huh, I thought I heard someone."

'' _Oh no''_ I thought. It can't be…

 _ **Harry's POV**_

"Hello? Huh, I thought I heard someone". I mumbled. _"Wait, who left a cage at the doorstep?"_ I thought.

''Who is it boy?!" I heard Uncle Vermon yell.

"Nobody uncle" I yell back. _"Oh well, I might as well see what this cage is for"._ I carried the cage up to my room and set it down on the desk. I took off the sheet on top and inside the cage was… a bird? It seemed to be a raven. " _Who puts at caged raven at somebody's doorstep?"_ I thought _, "It seems to be injured"._ I carefully open the door to the cage and pulled out the raven. It was struggling against my touch. "Hey, hey relax. I can't heal you if you don't let me see your injuries." I softly said. It had opened its' eyes and stared up at me with its beady black eyes, almost looked like it was glaring at me, before struggling once more. _"This bird is acting like Snape before he died, a bloody git."_ I angrily thought, " _Wait…_

 _Black eyes…_

 _Glares like it hates me…_

 _Hates to be touched by me…_

 _It couldn't be, could it?!"_

I whispered a binding spell (since Voldemort was defeated I was now allowed to use magic outside a school) to cover the 'bird' wings down to its feet and set the raven down on my desk. It started to squawk at me so I snapped its beak up to where it couldn't move.

"P..p…pro..professor S..s..Snape?! Is…is that yo..you?"

It nodded it head at me. IT NODDED ITS HEAD AT ME! _"Professor Snape is alive!"_

 **Where do we go here? What is Harry going to do with the animalized Snape? I'll try to update whenever I can, but school is taking a toll on sleeping patterns and I have so much homework.**


	4. Sorry Evereyone

_**I'm back! Sorry about the long delay, I'm using my school computer for this and I only get it during the school year. Combine that with homework, you get a really crazy schedule. I've got a few of the names who inspired me to write this story. Your welcome to check out some of their stories. In all honesty, most of this is ideas from their stories put into one along with my own ideas. I am not going to plagiarize.**_

 _ **BeatriceL**_

 _ **Enimsaja Snape**_

 _ **Dizzy Wiz Bang**_

 _ **Kirby Lane**_

 _ **I'll have another chapter up as soon as possible. Please be patient with me. I said I wouldn't abandon ANY story of mine, and I meant it. Again, sorry for the long delay.**_


	5. What is Going On?

**Author's note at the end. Enjoy!**

 **(Snape's P.O.V.)**

' _Of course! Out of all the places I could end up, I end up HERE?!_ ' I mentally screamed _. Why, why must everything go wrong for me? Why Potter? Why him?! At least now he knows that I am not some stray bird, he could at least take me to Dumbledore. Taking another look at the brat, I see…tears? The brat's probably upset that I lived._

 **(Harry's P.O.V.)**

' _He's alive! He's actually alive!' I thought._ I started to tear up, I just… I can't believe it! _He's alive!_ Without even realizing it, I started hugging the bird.

 **(Snape' P.O.V.)**

 **MERLIN!** I haven't been here 5 minutes and the brat's already trying to kill me! " **Let go of me!** " I scream.

Potter suddenly came to his senses and stopped crushing my bones. However, the brat wouldn't take off this stupid binding spell. I tried to escape.

"…Professor, please stop struggling!"

" _Undo the spell Potter!"_

"Sir, your hurt, please stop struggling"

" _In your dreams Potter, now undo the spell!"_

"Not until you stop struggling sir. "

"…." _'Can… can Potter hear me?'_

 **(Harry's P.O.V.)**

' _Can…can Potter hear me?'_

What am I supposed to say?! Amber is going to kill me for letting someone else find out. Oh well, the secret's out anyway.

"Yes professor, I can. I'll undo the spell, but you have to stop struggling and let me heal you." I undid the spell, and slowly reached out towards him. Surprisingly, he didn't try to run, he did flinch when I touched him though. I carefully lifted him and set him on my bed. I got out my medical kit I sneaked in a couple years ago. He started squawking at me again, only this time I think he was trying to talk to me.

"Professor, I can't understand you when you talk. Think about what your going to say instead." With that said, I started to clean the injuries.

 **(Snape's P.O.V.)**

I can't believe this. I **refuse** to believe it! There is no way that Potter would actually help me. Yet here I was, on top of a bed 'looks to be old, must be his relative's bed or something' while Potter took care of the injuries. I am so humiliated, but Potter is taking away the pain. He suddenly stopped and got up.

"I'm going to have to go get some potions, stay here."

"… _Potter took potions from me? And I never realized it?!"_

 **(Harry's P.O.V.)**

His injuries are clean, but he is going to need a potion or two from Amber's stock.

"… _Potter took potions from me? And I never realized it?!"_

I chuckle, it's rare when Professor Snape is confused. "No, I didn't take any potions from you sir, my sister brews potions whenever the **Dursleys** aren't around. I spit out the name Dursleys. I can't wait to get out of here. I get up, walkout the door, and knock on the door right beside of Dudley. Not to long after, a woman comes out.

"Hey Amber, I need some of your healing potions."

 _ **And that's all folks! Next chapter I'll give a description of Amber. Warning, it will probably take up most of the chapter. I want to thank**_ _ **Radio Free Death**_ _ **for all the tips he/she has given me. And just for anyone who thinks the mysterious person in the beginning is someone who will be mentioned frequently…it's not (So it's not Amber). Thank you for reading, I'll try and have the next chapter up soon.**_


End file.
